


Having Fun with a phoenix

by Velle1074



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: . . .Yes., . . So I ended up lewding the couple-, Bondage, Bottom!Kiara, Established Relationship, F/F, I'll bathe in holy water later, MoriTaka - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Takamori, Top!Calli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Velle1074
Summary: Just Calli toying with her phoenix.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 29
Kudos: 273





	Having Fun with a phoenix

The Reaper panted as she pulled her lips away from the phoenix. She watched the phoenix squirm, writhe, and twitch beneath her. "Calli.." Kiara let out a whine. "Please.."

Calli's lips curled into a playful smirk as she took her time to study the sight laid in front of her. 

The phoenix lay there naked, helpless and under the reaper's complete control. Her hands were above her, tightly bound together against the headboard of the bed. On her head was a blindfold, thoroughly covering her line of vision.

"Please _what_ Kiara?" The reaper pushed her on further, leaning back in to place her lips right beside the phoenix's ear. " _I won't be able to do anything if you don't tell me what you want~_ "

A shiver ran up the phoenix's spine as she heard the reaper's low raspy voice. She felt Calli's breath hit against her ear as one of the reaper's hands came up to knead her breast.

Kiara gasped, slightly arching her back as the reaper gently pinched her nipple, twisting the bud in between her fingers. "I'm waiting." Calli's teeth grazed at the phoenix's earlobe, nibbling away as she enjoyed the sound of Kiara's whimpers.

"C-Calli. ."

"You know," the dominatrix continued to toy with the phoenix's ear while she talked. "I can feel the room heating up, don’t you _Kiara?_ " Then her voice dropped an octave down, sending tingles of pleasure inside the phoenix and down to her core. " ** _Control yourself._** "

"Please Calli. . I can't take it." The reaper's knee slowly pressed up against the phoenix's dripping core, chuckling as she said "I already told you, Kiara."

**"I can't do anything until you tell me what you want me to do."**

Kiara let out a shaky moan, she tried to grind her hips up but the other hand of the reaper prevented her from doing so.

Calli moved to the phoenix's neck, taking her time to give small bites that never once failed to send jolts of pleasure to the phoenix's core.

"J-Just Fuck me Calli!" And as if the phoenix wasn't red enough, her blush deepened. Her whole body burned, craving more of the reaper's touch.

However, the reaper simply hummed against her skin, moving up to give a harder bite that made the phoenix feel like she was gonna go crazy. "Ah!" The painful sting of Calli's bite was immediately soothed by her tongue.

Calli pulled back, eyes studying the marks she left on the phoenix's neck. "Sorry, I didn't hear what you just said. Mind saying it again?"

The phoenix internally groaned in frustration, as hot and sexy as the reaper was like this, sometimes she couldn't take the teasings. "Calli for _fuck's_ sake, Fuck me already, god dammit!"

The reaper let out another amused chuckle, grinning as she responded by pressing her knee in harder. Hunger and want flashed through her eyes as she stared at the phoenix underneath her.

Oh, she'd give the phoenix what she wanted, alright.

Calli retracted her knee, earning a small protest from the bound and blinded phoenix. She adjusted herself around girl, eyes traveling down as she gazed at the soaked entrance with a smirk. "Well well, Isn't someone here eager?"

Kiara waited, impatiently anticipating the feeling of Calli's touch on her skin. She was unable to see what the reaper was doing, that fact left her with no choice but to wait and feel. Not being able to see left her more sensitive than one would expect, there was something about being under the reaper's complete control that got her everytime this happened.

The reaper reached out to cup the girl's face in her hands, giving a gentle kiss before moving down to take a nipple in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the bud, occasionally tugging as her hands traveled down south. One of her hands held her upright as the other stopped on the phoenix's inner thigh, close to where Kiara wanted her but not close enough.

Kiara squirmed, letting out moans at the sensation she was experiencing. Her head turned to the side, slightly shaking as she awaited what she needed the most.

The hand on her thigh rubbed circles, every so often getting closer, just teasing the phoenix. She flicked her tongue, pressing it against the nipple and eventually switching to the other breast to give the same treatment.

Satisfied with the amount of moans she's enticed from the phoenix, she pulled back. Even at this moment, her eyes were full of love and adoration, and maybe the flame of hunger that grew as she gazed at her lover.

Her hand hovered right above the Kiara's center, just barely grazing. She slid a finger up against the phoenix's slit, coating the finger with the sticky wet substance.

Kiara gasped, her hips bucking up. Then she shuddered, another whine escaping as the reaper pushed her back down.

Calli stroked her entrance in an agonizingly slow pace, playing with the wetness that pooled in between. A whimper of the reaper's name was all it took for her to finally give the phoenix what she wanted.

Without any warning, she slipped two fingers inside. "Ahn~!" The phoenix let out a high pitched moan at the sudden intrusion. 

This time, the reaper didn't waste her time teasing the phoenix.

Her motions were fast and slick. The other girl's dripping juices let her movements slip in and out more effortlessly. Calli hummed to herself as she listened to the phoenix's delighted cries. She decided that she wanted to hear more.

Her fingers curled, heading straight for the spot that never failed to make the phoenix go crazy. "Calli Calli S-Shit Calli!" A finger pressed on her clit, making circular motions.

Her pink eyes gazed at the writhing girl beneath her, feeling the profuse hunger in her chest grow. But not yet, she'll have to restrain herself for now.

A string of curses and moans left the phoenix's mouth. She felt her walls clench around the reaper's fingers, her stomach tightening.

"Calli I-I'm gonna. ." Calli didn't need Kiara to tell her, she already knew. A smug smirk lay on her lips as she swiftly fastened her pace. "Ah ah ahn! Calli fuck! I'm gonn- gonna cum-Ahh!"

Multiple spasms shot up the phoenix's core and her back arched. Her body trembled as a searing heat filled her chest. She whined, groaning as the reaper didn't bother seizing her movements.

The phoenix rode her orgasm, crying out as she unconsciously tried to resist the numbing pleasure. The reaper did not stop nor slow down her actions, she was determined to bring the phoenix to a second orgasm.

A second wave of rushing heat hit the phoenix, her body shuddered, and she felt the blindfold that was blinding her getting forcefully pulled away. "C-Calli~!"

Her eyes were tightly shut close, breathing uneven as she desperately gasped for air. Calli eased her motions, letting the phoenix get off her high. She was far from done though, she had yet to ravish the lovely dessert laid in front of her.

Once the phoenix got her breath back, she lifted her head up. Her eyes traveled to the reaper who was now in between the phoenix's legs.

Kiara watched her through half lidded eyes, breath hitching as Calli placed a soft kiss on her thigh. The reaper started placing gentle kisses, slowly moving upwards to the radiating heat.

"W-Wait, Calli-!"

The reaper paid no mind to her protests, she leaned in, nuzzling herself against the wet slit. Her breath hit against the phoenix's pussy as she took a few seconds to study the sight in front of her before letting her self restraint vanish.

"H-Hold on! I'm-mhn. ." Kiara's words were drowned out, replaced by moans while her head slammed back on the bed. She felt the reaper's tongue flatten against her, dragging itself up as she eagerly lapped at the phoenix.

Calli smiled against the soft flesh, enjoying the familiar taste that she could never get enough of. She dipped her tongue in and hummed, sending vibrations off to the phoenix.

Then she pulled away, giving one last lick before she reached up to circle the phoenix's clit with her tongue. The phoenix moaned, bucking her hips forward as the reaper sucked at her clit.

"Haah.. . Calli. . Ah!" The phoenix couldn't hold back the whimper that left her lips. Especially when she felt the reaper lightly bite her clit, simultaneously inserting another finger in and curling it against her spot.

The stimulations felt too much for her to handle, her whole body burning from pleasure. Not to mention that she still felt sensitive from the other orgasms the reaper had given her before this.

Calli's other hand snaked over her own entrance, toying with herself as she brought both herself and the phoenix over the edge. She let out a silent moan against the phoenix, groaning as she felt a tightening pleasure in her stomach.

Calli knew that the tightening walls of the phoenix meant she was close, knew that the loud moans coming from phoenix indicated her pleasure. She switched her formation, going back to lap at the phoenix's juices while her fingers toyed and pinched at her clit.

It wasn't long before the phoenix fell over the edge, bringing the reaper down with her. Calli panted as she forced herself to pull away. She dragged herself to the phoenix's side, a shiver running up her spine as light aftershocks hit. 

Kiara continued to whine as she shook, she felt oversensitive and sore. But definitely more than satisfied. She groaned a little, rolling on her side to face the reaper, the rope that was binding her hands tight disintegrated from her small summoned fire.

Their eyes connected and the phoenix smiled. "Does it hurt? Was I too rough?" the reaper asked, reaching out to gently cup her face, thumb brushing just underneath the phoenix's eye. "Don't worry," Kiara's lips formed into a cheeky smile, opening her arms as an invitation for the reaper. "I'm okay, just kind of sore... though I really did enjoy it. Alot actually." Calli let out a small laugh and pulled the phoenix closer. "Guh," She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the phoenix's embrace. "Of course you did."

They'll clean themselves along with the sheets later, for now, they just wanted to bask in the moment while holding each other in their arms.

* * *

In a different room where 3 girls sat chatting, a particular shark girl popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Gura along with Amelia laughed as the phoenix's cries echoed in the other room.

"You think Calli will kill us when she finds out we're in her house?" The detective asked, snickering as she comfortably leaned back on the couch.

"Nah." Gura answered, chuckling. "It's not our fault they forgot we were supposed to do a movie marathon."

Ina silently hummed, smiling as she reached over to grab the popcorn nearby the shark. "I always knew Kiara would be the loud one." she said, causing all three of them to burst out laughing.

Later, they focused themselves on the movie playing in front of them, occasionally commenting on the phoenix's loud moans. It _did_ come to a surprise for them that the reaper was the one who topped.

**Author's Note:**

> A a a a a a a  
> Holy shit, Forgive me for I have sinned lmao.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
